


Where Are You Christmas?

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Clara is stuck at a party that she doesn’t want to be at. She knows that she should be in the holiday spirit but she just can’t seem to muster any.





	Where Are You Christmas?

Clara watched as the Doctor danced. Or at least, he called it dancing. She thought that he looked like a drunk giraffe. He told her that that was exactly what he was supposed to look like.

It was Christmas Eve but it didn’t feel like it. Clara wasn’t sure that the Doctor even knew it was Christmas Eve. He’d shown up out of the blue and asked her if she wanted to go on an adventure. She didn’t really want to but school had let out late for the holidays this year and she was lonely and maybe going on an adventure would make it feel a little more like Christmas.

It didn’t.

The Doctor hadn’t taken them on an adventure. He’d taken them to a party where he seemed to know everyone but didn’t introduce her to anyone. He’d left her alone hours ago and hadn’t bothered to check on her.

She wanted to go home.

She didn’t.

It was maddening. All Clara knew was that she didn’t want to stay at this party. She’d gotten in a fight with her mum earlier. She probably needed to go home and apologize but she still didn’t see what she’d done wrong. The holidays didn’t feel much like the holidays this year.

Clara laid her head down on the table. “Where are you Christmas?” she asked quietly. The table didn’t answer.


End file.
